Wanted
by Lady Infamous
Summary: Jasper attacks a girl in the woods, but Alice isn't able to save her from living death forever. Now, all Valerie wants is to be loved, to be wanted back, but all she recieves is rejection. The Cullens took everything. She just wants it all back.
1. Prologue

Predator and prey. The chase, the resistance, but who's doing what? Bushes rustle as one tries to get away from… themselves, or the other? Sweat, trickling down a forehead, fear in their eyes. Close behind, a similar emotion in their eyes, another follows closely. Control, so sought after, left mauled and torn, a tattered flag of guilt, getting smaller and smaller as bloody bandits ride off toward the sunset of lust, pleasure, and everflowing…

Blood.

Predator and prey, one catching up to the other. The gloves come off and the fangs come out, blood is shed, and a life isn't taken, but disqualified, only to be held off from the game for an eternity. Held away from everything they loved. Shamed, by the referees, by the angels of life.

Forever.

Predator and prey, almost one.


	2. Initiation

Valerie hiked up her loose cargo pants, cursing the muddy forest floor. Seriously, _why_ did her family have to go camping in Nowhereland, USA, aka Forks? Even though she sort of liked the fresh smell of the hundreds, no, thousands, of trees, and the cleansing sound of wildlife, she missed her house, the mall, and her friends, who were all probably out shopping without her, laughing, and having a great time. She sighed loudly, and trudged down toward the sound of the river.

---------

"I'm going hunting." Jasper whispered from Alice's neck, where his pale head had been resting, sending what would be goosebumps across her pale skin. "Okay. Be careful." She blew toward his blur of a jumping body, already out the window. Alice sighed and looked Renesmee, there was a dress she had bought for her earlier.

---------

Valerie caught sight of the river, and in her haste, somehow lodged her boot inside the wide opening at the bottom of her other leg's pants. Eyes widening, she thrust her hands out in front of her as fast as she could, and with a pain-ridden moan, she fell onto the sharp rocks that came with forests and rivers.

"Shit!" Valerie swore, brushing dirt off her palm and feeling an intense stinging. There were several rocks protruding from her hands, one of which she had just dislodged, sending a sharp sting up her arm to the entirety of her body, and leaving a raw, dirt covered hole, a small trickle of blood leaking from it.

_Oh my god._

Valerie blinked her eyes, tried to look away from the paralyzing sight, her immense fear of blood overcoming her, making her peek at her scarlet stained hands to make sure they were still there, still real, still feared. Breathing deeply, trying to regain control of herself, she got up gingerly, consoling her throbbing hand, and head, that she would wash it out in the river, and that, somehow, the river had magical anaesthetic properties that would make the washing utterly painless.

---------

A pale blur in the forest, Jasper leapt from branch to branch in the thick forest of deep green trees, every step a whiff of evergreen. Keeping his senses open, he smelled blood. Leaping toward it an inhuman speed, he readied himself for a delicious hunting session. He could almost taste it now. Almost. Almost there.

---------

_Almost there_, Valerie though, trying to ignore the throbbing in her hands. Finally reaching the river, she dipped her hands in the water, a clear, cold, wake up call. She grimaced, pulling the rocks out underwater, where she wouldn't see the blood swirling into the water. She swished her hands around, trying to clean out the dirt. The coolness of the water soon overcame the stinging in her hands. Numbness flooded through her fingers and palms.

----------

Numbness flooded through Alice's "undead " body. The vision she had just seen…

_No, Jasper couldn't._ He was under control. _How would it…_ She gripped the railing of the stairs, leaving little finger-shaped indents. Her last vision explained it all. She whirled around, and leapt out the window, with the grace no ballerina could've achieved. She had to get to him before it was too late.

---------

_Too late._

Jasper noticed the girl too late. He couldn't stop himself now. He couldn't stop himself from stepping inaudibly behind her, his body set in an animalistic crouch, fangs bared, ready to leap. He leapt at her body like a panther, her weak thrashes nothing compared to his stone hard grip, feeling her arms breaking, he stretched her arm out with one blood spattered pale hand, and held her down with his other hand. He straddled her, just in case she managed to wriggle free. Then, pure bliss. He sank his teeth into her wrist, the throbbing purple vein calling to him with its sweet, alluring siren call. _Pure bliss_.

---------

_Absolute pain_. Pain flooded through her body, through her neck, all the way down to her toes. The pain, the agonizing pain pumped into her mind, making her plead for death. She didn't care how, just anything, anything to end the pain. First, the somehow human but inhuman paws had gripped her shoulder, and then someone has straddled her, and she had assumed the worst. Or, at least, what she thought was the worst. Then, the hands broke her arms, stretching them out the wrong way, leaving her left arm lying on the ground beside her, limp, and bent in places no arm was meant to bend. Then, the piercing, mind splitting pain had erupted from her wrist, her right wrist, and irrationally, she found herself wondering how she would be able to write when she got back form school. But a split second later, the pain was too unbearable for her to think about anything but the end. Any end to the burning, searing hell that her body had suddenly been placed in.

---------

Alice leapt into the opening where she had spelled freshly spilled blood, and focussed on the bloody "battle". The limp body in Jasper's arm was already paler than Alice herself. She sped toward him, attempting to wrestle the body from his arms, but no avail. She didn't want to rip the body to shreds, out of respect for the girl. Instead she latched herself on Jasper's back, and whispered soothingly into his ear, ignoring the waves of animosity emitting from his body.

"Jasper, Jasper, calm, I _need_ you to stop. Jasper, it's _me_, Alice, stop for me. Jasper, stop, _stop_…"

Jasper thrashed, sending Alice flying from his body. Enraged, she flew back at him her hands gripping his arm with as much energy she had in her. Without God's shaping to suppress her upper body strength, she and Jasper's strengths were equal. Using the ground as leverage, she managed to pry Jasper away from the body, and threw him into the water, to try and cleanse his senses, to clear his mouth and nostrils of the alluring blood.

"_Jasper_! Come back. Come back! _Stay with me_!" Alice cried, not taunting, but calling for the gentle Jasper that she knew and loved to come back, to wake up, to return to his senses and throw the blood-crazed Jasper off the thrown of his mind.

"_A-A-Alice_.."

"Jasper.." Alice breathed in relief, as his eyes lost their slight red tinge.

"A-Alice…"

"Yes..?"

"She's _alive_... I can hear her heartbeat…"

"_Carlisle_, we need Carlisle.."

"I'll… I'll go get him…" Jasper volunteered, and he staggered to his feet.

As he blurred away, Alice returned to the girl, and put her limp but grimacing face in her lap. She brushed her red hair and sang to her softly, trying to help her through the painn, all the while wondering whether or not Carlisle was really what she needed right now. Whether or not death was the better choice.


	3. Reality

**A/N:** _Sorry it took me so long to update. Tons of things going on, but that was no excuse for doing that. So, I'm sorry, and here you are, an extra long chapter!_

* * *

Valerie couldn't feel the body being lifted off of her, nor could she remember it. All she could remember now was the pain, and only the pain, but that was only because she felt it every time she moved. No biggie. She could only see red for the longest time, and she had drifted in and out of consciousness, the pain now down to a dull roar.

----

"Seriously, another one? We just had Bella and Renesmee. Isn't that enough for a century? Or are we pulling a Brangelina?" Rosalie added sarcastically, flipping her shiny blonde hair over her shoulder.

"She was already turning! Her fate had already been decided. There's no other possible path than to accept full responsibility for my actions. I'm sorry you've got to be burdened with it." Jasper spat back.

"Rosalie, Jasper, enough. This has already been decided. The girl is staying with us. Jasper is a part of this family, and we will accept anything fate brings his way. Families stick together." Carlisle stared at them both with the finality of a judge after striking his gavel.

"Some family we make. We're not even related." Rosalie glide-stomped up the magnificent stairs.

Ignoring Rosalie, an anxious Alice asked Carlisle, "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine. Actually, she should be coming around soon. We should put her in the basement, the colours up here will daze her."

"Her eyes weren't even green. What's the point of being a redhead if you don't have---" Rosalie spoke loudly from her room.

"Rosalie, shut up!" Edward shouted from the other side of the mansion. He had been watching Bella, and was always royally pissed off when someone distracted him. Bella sighed, rereading Wuthering Heights, not completely grasping that she had it memorized from back when she had tried to convey mystery when Edward had watched her.

"-- green eyes? She's got some sort of dirt-coloured brown. I mean, who wants--" Rosalie continued, feigning obliviousness.

"Seriously, shut the hell up!" Jacob shouted from the playroom downstairs, actually agreeing with Edward for once. He thought the newborn looked friendly, and considering his eye colour, had absolutely no problem with brown.

"--brown eyes? And she's so plain. And tall. Tall girls aren't--"

"If you don't shut up, I'm coming over there and making you." Jacob threatened, watching Renesmee's eyelids flutter from the nap she had been taking.

"I'll help." Edward called, the smile obvious in his voice.

"Whatever." Rosalie huffed.

----

Valerie resurfaced. It was like pulling your head out of warm, drowsy water and into the cold Arctic wind. Everything was like a coffee buzz, but somehow more… detailed. Like watching Blu Ray after years of low-quality black and white westerns. It was quite dazzling. The colours both mesmerized and blinded her at the same time. She could hear birds chirping, but she had to be in a basement. She could see all the different bits of red, but the room was dark. Everything was clear, but also so fuzzy. Like she had two TV's in her head. She moved her arm, and waited for the pain, for her flinch.

Nothing.

She slowly got up, surprised by her agility. Where could she possibly be? She could remember something attacking her, but now… What was that noise? Footsteps? Valerie hunched down in the corner, surprising herself with such an animalistic take on her situation.

A door opened, and a crack of bright light flowed into the room. Squinting at the light coming from the door, Valerie could see every colour sparkling, every piece of dust; everything, even colours she didn't know existed. It was like looking at the visible spectrum in her science textbook, but this time, it was extended indefinitely.

"Hello?" A chime-like voice tinkled.

Valerie relaxed slightly, recognizing the voice as a female's.

"Who are yo--" Valerie stopped. No. That couldn't be her voice. But it sounded so much like it. So similar, yet completely different. Her voice sounded brighter, but it somehow had a darker feel to it. Like a trap.

"What happened to me?" Valerie asked, her voice filled with awe and terror. She tried to look at herself, but she couldn't really see too much. Everything was still too dazzling.

"Come with me." The voice answered, and the door opened completely.

Valerie felt her eyes adjust instantaneously. _Unusual_, she thought to herself, _I didn't even squint._ It usually took her a while to focus on something in a situation like this.

A petit girl with short jet black hair and pools of gold for eyes smiled warmly at her.

"Hi?" Valerie said, testing out her voice. It sounded so unfamiliar. What had happened?

"Hello. I'm Alice." The girl replied, smiling slightly at her and gesturing for her to move up the stairs.

"Okay. I'm Valerie." Valerie replied, following her up the steps.

Another door was opened, and Valerie gaped at the magnificent sight that was behind it.

A mansion, with windows of clear, beautiful glass. And a breathtaking view. It was then when Valerie realized it.

_She hadn't been breathing._

"What. The. _Hell_. Is. Going. On. Here?!" Valerie gasped, back away from the friendly looking Alice. Her hand wrapped around her throat, feeling, twisting, searching for breaths and finding them.

"Valerie, you're one of _us_ now." Alice replied, a tinge of sadness creeping into her voice.

"And _that_ would be…?" Valerie continued, feeling rage seep into her. What the hell was going on? What did she mean by "one of us"? Why was everything so different? It seemed like an episode from the Twilight Zone, except this was real life, and Rod Serling was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, to put it simply, you're a vampire." A boy with tanned skin walked in. He was grinning, but his eyes were serious.

"I'm.. Excuse me, what?" Valerie said, completely surprised. "What kind of bull is this?"

She glanced at the boy. He was tall, muscular, and immensely handsome. He struck her as the kind of guy she would have pined after, but whom would have never noticed her at all in the hallways. She looked away from him, feeling self conscious, and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Here." Alice motioned for her to move closer to the glass windows and to look at her reflection.

Valerie looked, and recoiled in shock. The creature in her reflection was… beautiful. She was a tall Val, a lanky but curvy Val. A confident, sexy Val. The Val she had of growing up into as a child. Her face was angular, her cheekbones high and mature, no longer the happy, round face with the pointed chin. Her hair was perfectly in place, slightly windswept, not the tangled red mess that it usually was. And her eyes. Her eyes. They were… somehow more mature. They were still her eyes, but they had some sort of quality to them. Yes, they were red, but also, they were somehow more deeply set, her eyelashes now were now dark and thick, and her lips had more shape.

She whirled around, now self conscious of her newfound beauty. She glanced from the boy to the girl, and sat down onto a cushy white couch in front of the window. She rubbed her temples, contemplating. Then she looked up at the boy again.

"And what are you? Aren't vampires supposed to be pale or something?" Valerie said, her voice slightly mocking.

"I'm a werewolf." The boy said, settling into the couch as well. His eyes were now mischievous, as if he were getting some sort of sick satisfaction from freaking her out of her mind.

"Right. I'm a vampire, and you're a werewolf. Right." Val laughed, disbelieving.

"Well, smell the air. Do I stink?" The boy challenged.

Valerie sniffed. There was an odour. It was husky, and it smelled of animal. It smelled of forest, and though Valerie had loved the forest, she was somehow abhorred to this particular scent.

"You do. So? Vampire and werewolves hate each other. You expect me to believe you two live in this house together?" Valerie started, her voice crescendoing. As she felt herself get angry, she felt a burst of adrenaline and confidence surge through her.

Convinced this was a dream, Val stood up and glared down at him, "If I was really a vampire, and you were really a werewolf, then why would I feel so attracted to you right now, huh? We're supposed to hate each other. Hate. It's all in the legends. Now will you both stop yanking my chain, and tell me why the hell I'm in here, and why the hell I look like a plastic surgeon's spent a week on me?" Val shouted.

The boy looked at her.

"You're attracted to me?" He said, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Oh my god, did you not hear a word of what I said? Hold up, this is insane. Wake up. WAKE UP!" Val shrieked, beating at her head.

"This is definitely not a dream." A girl stepped in, her hair a chocolate brown, her eyes a gold very similar to Alice's. Behind her, a group of extremely dashing people stepped out. A beautiful, shapely blonde girl clinging to a heavily muscled boy with dark tousled hair, sculpted arms, and a killer smile. A boy with shiny blonde hair and a chiselled face. And a man with gold-coloured hair holding the hand of the most peculiar but beautiful child, if you could call her that, she had ever seen. The child wasn't really a child, but probably 13 or 14, and she had long, wavy golden locks down to her hips, and chocolate coloured eyes. She had those eyes narrowed at Val.

"I'm sorry, but he's taken." The girl stepped between the standing Val and the sitting boy.

"By the way, my name's Jacob." The boy winked, taking the hand of the teen.

And after that, as if on cue, all the beautiful people introduced themselves.

----

Jacob watched the girl interact with the Cullens. He watched her reactions to their story, their background, their diet. Val, she called herself. She was exactly the kind of girl he would have been attracted to in high school. The older, tall, thin, athletic looking girl. That is, before he grew a foot and imprinted on a beautiful being, Renesmee. He stroked Renesmee's hair, and felt her lay two fingers onto his well-toned arm. She came up to the middle of his upper arm now. This action was her way of whispering to him. Renesmee sent him images, images of things she disliked, and images of Val.

She obviously disliked Val. Jacob didn't want to risk it, but her leaned over and whispered soothing words in her ear: "You'll always be in my heart, Ness. She doesn't stand a chance. We are bound together by fate. Nothing matters."

Ness smiled up at him her fair face flowing in the early morning sunlight, her face that of an angel's.

"That's sick. What are you, eighteen? And what is she, fourteen?" A disgusted voice cut through.

"Actually, I'm six, but thank you." Ness replied, smirking at the girl, waiting for her reaction.

Jacob stepped between them and looked at the girl, only a few inches below him. She would fit perfectly into him, he realised, if they were to embrace.

"It's a werewolf and half vampire thing. No biggie. You'll get used to it."

"Get used to it? I just want to go back to being normal, I just want to go home!" Val shouted back.

Rosalie snorted, "I agree."

"I don't want to be inhuman, and I don't want to be beautiful. I just want to be plain, ugly old Valerie. I don't want this," She gestured at her body, "I want to be human."

Rosalie snorted even louder, "You got the ugly part right…"

"Rosalie." The one called Edward said in a reprimanding tone.

"Fine. Emmett, let's blow this joint. Let's go shopping." The beautiful blonde girl gripped the well-built boy's arm and off they blurred, away toward the front of the house.

"Edward, I think we should leave them to talk this out…" The one named Bella said, tugging on Edward's arm. She motioned for Renesmee to follow, and Renesmee pulled Jacob along with her, and the four of them disappeared.

----

Val noticed that only she, Alice, and Jasper were left in the gigantic glass room.

"Val…" Alice began, appearing to reassure herself.

"No. I want to tell her." Jasper said, putting a hand on Alice's arm.

"Valerie… I was the one who bit you. I was the newest one, and I am not in practice with our 'vegetarian' ways. I was the one who took your humanity away, and if anyone is to blame, it is me." Jasper said apologetically.

Val stared into his face, and remembered. She cringed, and looked away. Partly from her memories, partly from the heat she felt when she looked at him. She'd been through enough of school to know that the heat she felt was usually not returned, so she looked back up, directly into his golden eyes.

"It's… it's okay. It's happened. I can't change it."

Jasper nodded, but put a hand on her shoulder.

"For what I did to you, I will always be in debt to you. I will be here to assist you in adapting to this new lifestyle to the best of my ability. I owe it to you."

"Thanks, I guess." Val replied. Jasper then pulled her into a hug and Val felt herself melt into his embrace. Alice watched on, her eyes completely empty of any jealousy.

If only these people weren't so beautiful, otherwise, she would've killed them all.


End file.
